You are my only one
by JCROLOVEEACHOTHER
Summary: Natsume have his only one.  He wants to confess to her but who is she? And what can he do so that his 'only one' will know?


"You are my only one"

Pairing: Mikan and Natsume

Hello this is my first one shot song fic. I've never written anything before so yeah, this is my first first first story. I was listening at the acoustic song of "Only one" by Yellowcard because I wanted to get the notes of the violin part but then I ended up making a story and too bad I won't be able to go to the Yellowcard's concert. So anyways, here it goes. Please don't forget to review.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice especially the characters.

"_**You are my heart, my life, my one and only thought.**__**"**_

_**-Arthur Conan Doyle, Sr.-**_

*Natsume have his only one. He wants to confess to her but who is she? And what can he do so that his 'only one' will know?

Summary: He has millions of fan girls out there but he had chosen one, and she's not a fan girl. During the Alice night song festival, Natsume is going to perform a song for someone. He wanted to show his feelings through the song with his very sincere words towards her.

_That night…._

Mikan was at Hotaru's room. Her bestfriend was already prepared for the festival. She was wearing a plain black sandals with a black strapped cocktail dress that has ruffles. Mikan was not yet dressed. She was sitting on the bed, wearing her panda shirt and blue shorts.

"Oh Hotaru, You look so adorable." Mikan exclaimed happily.

" If you're going to sit there and stare at me, nothing's going to happen with you." Hotaru said.

She took Mikan's hand to make her stand up. She opened her huge dresser and took one of the dresses that were hanged inside and placed the dress on her bed. It was a black cocktail dress with no straps. The next thing, Hotaru picked a pair of black flat shoes with a ribbon design. She closed her dresser and dropped the shoes infront of Mikan.

"You are going to wear those. Now, sit there." Hotaru instructed.

"Hai!" Mikan responded and sat on the chair. Hotaru removed Mikan's pigtails. She brushed her hair until its straight. Then she curled Mikan's hair with a curling iron. After several minutes, Hotaru finished curling up Mikan's hair.

"There. It's all done. I'm going out first." Hotaru smiled.

Mikan thanked Hotaru and hugged her best friend. Hotaru handed the dress to Mikan and left the room. Mikan immediately dressed up and went infront of the mirror and fixed her dress. After she checked herself, she turned off the lights and stepped outside of Hotaru's room and closed the door. Mikan headed to the venue. _(A/N: It's where the last dance was held.)_

_As she arrived…._

Hotaru, Anna, Nonoko, Yuu, Ruka and Koko surprised her.

"Mikan-chan! You really look beautiful." Yuu complimented.

"Arigatou." Mikan replied.

"Oh. By the way. Natsume is going to sing on stage. Umm… he's somewhere…." Ruka announced as he searched for his best friend.

"There!" Koko pointed out and the group looked at the stage. Natsume was sitting on the chair that is on the middle, he was tuning his guitar while the props men were settling the microphones, adjusting the sound system and the lights. Natsume was wearing a short white sleeved polo with a black pants and a black sneakers. His hairstyle was faux-hawk. _(A/N: The hair on top of the head is combed upward to resemble a small fan, while the hair on the sides is kept short and tidy.) _After he was done tuning his guitar he stood up and walked to the back stage.

Everyone gathered up in front of the stage and were excited. Sumire took the microphone and began speaking on the stage.

"Hello everyone. I'm Sumire Shouda. I will be your MC for this night. I hope you guys enjoy this Song fest." Sumire spoked and the guys were cheering Sumire's name.

"And you guys wont forget me. Yuri Miyazono is also here." Yuri added and walked beside Sumire. Girls began screaming.

"Well since the both of us are here, why won't we start the song festival?" Sumire asked.

"Well.. We are now starting the Alice Night Song Fest!" Yuri declared.

"Everyone, here is Hyuuga Natsume! He's going to sing a song by Yellowcard." Sumire announced. The crowd clapped for him and the fan girls screams grew louder.

Mikan and the others were near the stage. Natsume showed up and sat on the chair on the middle, along with his guitar. He adjusted the microphone to his mouth. Natsume began speaking, "The song is entitled, Only one. I dedicate this song to the girl that I loved. I can't really let her go and I wanted her to be mine." As he was done speaking, Natsume faced the audience and his eyes were like searching for someone.

he started strumming his guitar…

_Broken this fragile thing now  
And I can't, I can't pick up the pieces  
And I've thrown my words all around  
But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

I feel so broken up  
(So broken up)  
And I give up  
(I give up)  
I just want to tell you so you know

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one

Made my mistakes, let you down  
And I can't, I can't hold on for too long  
Ran my whole life in the ground  
And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone

Something's breakin' up  
(Breakin' up)  
I feel like givin' up (Feel like givin' up) 

_I won't walk out until you know  
Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one that gets me like you do  
You are my only, my only one_

Here I go so dishonestly  
Leave a note for you, my only one  
And I know you can see right through me  
So let me go and you will find some one

Here I go, scream my lungs out and try get to you  
You are my only one  
I let go, there's just no one, no one like you  
You are my only, my only one  
My only one, my only one, my only one

You are my only, my only one…

After he performed, everyone clapped and cheered for him. Even Mikan did. She was amazed by his voice and she could feel Natsume's sincerity through the song. Although she felt a bit jealous because she thought that Natsume likes someone else.

"To surprise everyone, I have a question for our first performer. What is the name of your special girl?" Sumire questioned and chuckled because she knew whom Natsume is referring to.

"Wherever she is right now, I hope she's listening. She's Mikan Sakura." Natsume answered. Mikan's eyes widened of shock. The crowd went wild and others screamed. Hotaru tapped Mikan's shoulder.

"I guess your prince charming is on stage. You'd better go up there Mikan." Anna Joked.

"Yeah, It's not supposed to be a joke. It should be real." Nonoko said.

Mikan turned red. "if you people want to see Mikan, I'd request her to go up here on stage." Yuri said.

"Go Mikan." Ruka ordered her and smiled.

Mikan went up on stage. She stood beside Natsume and looked away. Her heart keeps on beating fast. Natsume placed his guitar down and took the microphone.

"Mikan…" Natsume called. Mikan faced Natsume. He pulled Mikan and hugged her.

"I love you." Natsume whispered.

"I love you too." Mikan responded.

The end..

Thanks for reading and please review! -BearsandRedRoses


End file.
